Ranger hat (Fallout: New Vegas)
(Campaign-style) (brown hat) (grey hat) (tan hat) }} The Ranger hat is a hat in Fallout: New Vegas. In appearance, it is a khaki-colored campaign hat sporting the trademark badge of the New California Republic Rangers. Characteristics A campaign cover, also known as a "lemon squeezer" that is standard-issue to NCR patrol rangers. It is made of a stiff light khaki material and sports a polished brass Ranger cap badge, worn together as part of a uniform alongside handmade combat armor. Strangely enough, the Ranger hat has no weight, no DT and no value. It can however, be repaired. If you choose to take the Jury Rigging perk, the ranger hat can be used to repair light helmets and headgear. Additionally, the ranger hat can be used to repair any light armor. Variants Ranger brown hat A brown Ranger hat. It is bent, and does not have the New California Republic insignia. Oddly enough, it is worth 30 caps, unlike the Ranger hat. Can be repaired with Ranger hats and all cowboy hats. Locations * Ranger Jackson at the Mojave Outpost wears one. * One is always worn by the unnamed NCR ranger who presents you with the NCR emergency radio. Ranger grey hat A grey Ranger hat. Similar to the brown Ranger hat, but darker and with rings on the decorative band. Also worth 30 caps. Can also be repaired with Ranger hats and all cowboy hats. Locations * At the Mojave Outpost, Ranger Ghost wears one. * There is one in Camp Searchlight, in the Searchlight NCR storage, along with authority glasses. Ranger tan hat A tan Ranger hat. Lighter than both the brown and grey Ranger hat. Worth 30 caps as well. Can also be repaired with Ranger hats and all cowboy hats. Locations * Can be found on Ranger bodies. Locations * One can be found in the NCR Ranger safehouse with other random NCR armors such as the NCR Ranger combat armor and the NCR Ranger patrol armor. * One can be found by a skeleton (presumably a dead ranger) in the second floor of a destroyed building in Boulder City. (see the page for more information of the exact location). This hat is in very poor condition. The Ranger holodisk message can also be found with these skeletons. * One can be found in Ranger station Charlie, after starting the quest Andy and Charlie with Andy. It is found along with an NCR Ranger patrol armor. * Can be found on the corpse of a NCR Ranger inside the collapsed overpass tunnel. Notes With the Jury Rigging perk, this item can be repaired with an advanced radiation suit, all-purpose science suit, Followers lab coat, Roving trader outfit (not Roving traders hat), and possibly other high value or unique items. It can also be used to repair those same higher value items with this perk taken. Bugs If a Ranger grey hat is put on Boone, the colors will be mixed up. * Fix: Run around a little and the color will be as normal. Category:Fallout: New Vegas headwear de:Rangerhut ru:Шляпа рейнджера uk:Капелюх рейнджера